


Puppy Love

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, GUYS IM SO SORRY OK, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i Do also have a version not for general audiences if anyone wants it, ive been (forgive me) reading some sylvelix lovin, made this instead, sought to replicate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Sylvain takes Felix to bed under the guise of a good, good time, but they just can't take each other seriously.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> heheh IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THIS SYLVELIX
> 
> actually not rly but

Felix hated that Sylvain's puppy eyes were so damn adorable.

He sighed and flushed a little, nodding. "Okay, fine. Don't go crazy on me, though." 

"Thank you, Felix!" Sylvain cried, and he squeezed Felix in a tight hug over the table. He backed away and flashed him a bright smile, holding his hand out for Felix to take. Felix smiled back, just enough, and slipped his fingers into Sylvain's outstretched palm.

The lancer sashayed over to Felix's side of the dinner table, then lead the way to the bedroom. Felix glanced at the empty plates, scraps of food still clinging to their surfaces.

"Whoever gives in first washes the dishes," he declared, and Sylvain flinched, almost halting before hopping and following his own stride.

"Might as well wear the washing gloves then, Fefe," Sylvain teased, though anyone with ears could hear the nervous edge to his sing-song voice. He twirled Felix into the bedroom and shut the door lightly behind him, stopping by the candle on the nightstand to light it. "I'm gonna treat you so good, you'll be at the sink in five."

"So well," Felix corrected, sitting on the side of the bed. Sylvain's shoulders slumped as he paused his work, turning his head to glare at his partner, looking forlorn.

"You _really_ know how to kill the mood." Felix laughed and flopped onto his back, seeing a soft orange glow in the corner of his eye as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"It's what I do. Now hurry up or I'm ditching to train."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Felix gave a small "oof" when Sylvain landed on top of him. "No need to rush. We've got the whole night ahead of us!" His partner's happy hazel eyes made Felix melt, just inches from his own.

"Okay." They stared at each other, Sylvain folding his arms on Felix's chest as he smiled. Felix wanted to kiss that big, dumb smile, or maybe sit on it, who knew? He wasn't feeling particularly up for bedding tonight, so his feelings were both out the window and in his pants simultaneously. Sylvain seemed to sense this, and he stretched up and kissed Felix first.

Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck, turning his head so he could get as much of him as he possibly could. Despite dinner, which was salad with the vinaigrette Sylvain had bought by accident, he didn't taste too bad. Sylvain touched his shoulder, then his chest, then his waist. Then, he laughed into Felix's lips and touched his cheek, then his upper arm.

"Heh heh...heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!" When Sylvain lifted his hand to brush Felix's knee again, Felix kicked him in the ribs and sat up on the covers.

"Rrgh! And you say I kill the mood!" 

Sylvain threw his head back and laughed, then took Felix's wrist, sitting beside him.

"Okay, okay, my bad. I know where you want me to touch you." Felix tipped his head, kicking his legs slowly over the edge of the bed.

"Do you?" Sylvain raised an eyebrow, his puppy dog smile turning to a devilish grin. Felix licked his lips. "Show me."

Sylvain let his other hand run down Felix's chest, teasing the buttons he hadn't undone. Then, he lifted it and tapped Felix on the nose.

"Boop!"

"SYLVAIN!" Felix exclaimed, blushing furiously, and Sylvain laughed again, wrapping his arms around Felix's middle and pushing him down into the bed.

"You're so fun to toy with," the ruddy-haired young man mused into Felix's chest. Felix huffed and folded his arms over Sylvain's neck.

"And to think! I really expected you to throw your clothes off and make me see stars." Sylvain hummed with amusement into Felix's collarbone. "Shame on you, Sylvain, for getting me excited."

"Oh, excited, are you—"

"Not anymore!" Felix interjected, grabbing Sylvain's hand before it could slip down his pants. "Now I'm just tired."

"Of me messing around?"

"Of you. Period," the swordsman retorted. Sylvain whined like a puppy denied its treat and rubbed his face into Felix's shirt apologetically.

"Aww! Felix!" Felix despised how absolutely endearing Sylvain could be when he wanted to. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!" 

"Wash the dishes."

Sylvain stiffened. Figuratively. 

"Please no…."

"Then I'll be sad for the rest of the night," Felix threatened. Sylvain raised his head and flashed his puppy eyes desperately, and Felix could practically see the stars and moon shining in them, despite the sun still peeking over the horizon.

"Pwease?"

"Okay, no, get off, do the dishes, now." Sylvain slithered off of Felix shamefully and shuffled to the door, opening and closing it behind him.

Felix smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling, buttoning up his shirt and stretching on the messy covers. He heard the splashing of water in the sink, and then dishes clinking together as Sylvain did his chores.

"Sigh," called Sylvain from the kitchen. Felix covered his face as he grinned.

"Man, I'm so lonely," Sylvain yelled, louder. "And I can't wash dishes!"

Felix crawled off the bed and pulled open the door, neatening his ponytail as he did. Sylvain had his head turned and was pouting at him expectantly.

"You're so needy and useless," Felix smirked, and he wrapped his arms around Sylvain's waist and buried his face between his partner's shoulder blades.

"Please help," Sylvain begged, offering Felix a sopping wet and still oily plate. 

Felix sighed and took it, then nudged Sylvain aside.

"When we're done, we're going to get serious," he murmured, lathering his plate with soap suds and starting to clean it under the faucet.

"Who said we have to wait till we're done—"

"_Me_, Sylvain, get a grip!" Felix laughed, but he couldn't help smiling as Sylvain nuzzled and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Aww. Okay. Let's hurry up, then." They washed the dishes ('they' being Felix with moral support from Sylvain) in comfortable silence. Then, when Felix placed the last dish on the rack, Sylvain swept him up into his arms and danced away to the bedroom. The two of them were glad the candle was still burning on the nightstand, so they didn't have to waste any time on logistics before going to town.

To Felix's delight, Sylvain wasn't ever a puppy in bed.


End file.
